


a work of art is what you are

by lesbianbey



Series: tumblr sentence ask prompts [1]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, i don't apologize that there are no capitals it's my aesthetique, this isn't a modern au tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: dizzee goes to thor's when inspiration strikes.(request: thor/dizzee + "why are you at my doorstep at 3 in the morning…”)





	a work of art is what you are

**Author's Note:**

> this is immensely short and tbh I was thinking about uploading this like chapters but i'm gonna upload them like how I'm doing the lgbt kipling series instead.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

inspiration strikes at the most inconvenient of times but here he is, going all the way to the pier with a sketchbook in his hand and only his dignity behind him. the trains are much slower at night and they surely are emptier...and probably more dangerous. it is new york after all. niggas can reach up to you and snatch whatever you got like how napoleon used to swipe his little brothers for they lunch money. but that's besides the point - dizzee is inspired and he needs his friend.

"why are you at my doorstep at 3 in the morning?" thor stares at him, then finds the sketchbook tucked away between his armpit. "oh."

"can I come in?"

"sure, sure." thor lets dizzee in and it's almost how they left it the last time - everything colored in paints from head to toe and their superhero/alien characters on the side. spray paint cans, whether they are empty or not, are in a pile and the floor that used to be covered in blue plastic is now covered in paint from their last paint war.

"stay right there…" thor, who already goes back to lying back on his mattress, staring at the ceiling, stays put, and immediately dizzee gets to work. it's uncommon but he kinda loves it when dizzee comes over (not at 3 in the fucking morning - this was a first) and decides to use him as inspiration. it's calming and shit. he likes hearing dizzee humming, deep in thought, scratching pencils against itchy sketch paper and revealing the final piece which is probably the best thing thor has ever seen.

that's all he hears for a while until the sun starts to shine on his face and he realizes that he closed his eyes sometime between three and four, and apparently so did dizzee. his book is right besides him so thor picks it up and looks at the finished product. he barely even notices the hearts around his sleeping form because it's so beautiful.


End file.
